Right kind of wrong
by linkinparkgirl1989
Summary: Songfic about Sonny and Chad to the song 'Right kind of wrong' by Leanne Rimes.


__

__

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**

**"The Right Kind Of Wrong" by Leann Rimes **

_**( The story is written in Sonny's POV)**_

_I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are  
_

I knew this was going to go bad before it even started but I couldn't help myself, I knew all about Chad's reputation. The Bad boy of Hollywood, Hollywoods favorite heartthrob, a player...

But somehow when I looked into his eyes I seemed to forget all that and just gave in. That's exactly how I got myself into this situation.

____

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
_

He walked into the party, looking perfect as always.

I turned away, knowing he would come my way. Didn't he always?

I started talking to a random person next to me, giving the impression that I was busy.

But that didn't seem to bother him. Off course, he's Chad Dylan Cooper. When he comes near everybody stops talking, even the random person I was trying to talk to looked up at him in awe. They were all starstruck.

"Sonny." He said.

I could feel my knees go weak, well so much for being strong.

I turned around to face him.

"Chad." I simply acknowledged his presence.

______

_Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong  
_

I knew I should leave it at that but my feet didn't seem to want to move anymore.

It's not that I don't want to be near him but I shouldn't.

It's wrong, so wrong.

"Hey, I'm up here.." he said.

I realized that I had been staring at my feet for god knows how long.

" I know." I replied.

"Are you okay?" he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I looked up when I felt him touch me.

"Is Chad Dylan Cooper caring?" I said taunting him.

"Psh... no..." he said, taking away his hand.

I know I shouldn't do this but I couldn't help myself, I put my hand on the warm spot where his hand had been seconds ago. I wanted him to touch me again, I needed his touch.

______

_It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
_

He looked at me and caressed my cheek. Out of nowhere he just caressed my cheek as if we were lovers.

" Sonny I do care, but only about you." he whispered.

He hugged me tightly.

" Are you sure you're okay Sonny? You look a little pale."

"Yeah I'm fine" I said, I was now. I sneaked my arms around his neck and took advantage of this hug, I wanted to cherish this moment.

______

They say your somethin I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

"Sonny!" I heard Tawni calling me.

I reluctantly let go of him.

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Ok, see ya!" He replied.

" Yeah." I smiled. I hope so...

I walked towards Tawni.

"Hey Tawni."

"Sonny,Sonny,Sonny, Funny little Sonny..."

"What is it Tawn?"

"You know you should stay away from him, all he does is make you go crazy over him and I can clean up the pieces afterwards."

" It's not like that."

" Uh yeah it is. Sonny I've been there and done that. Chad Dylan Cooper is nothing but bad news."

"Ok Tawn, if you say so..." I replied trying to end this conversation.

"I'm going to get some drinks want some?" I asked.

" Nah, I'm good."

"Ok."__

I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah

I walked towards the table as I felt someone pull me close.

"Hey Sonshine."

"Chad, not here." I replied looking out for anyone familiar.

" Follow me." He said.

"Ok."

He led me up the stairs and into a room.

"Chad what are you doing?"

" Nobody's coming in here." he said while locking the door.

" Sorry Sonshine but I just couldn't resist you in that dress." He said looking at me with lust in his eyes.

I smiled but I couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong as he started kissing my neck softly.__

I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are

He did it again, curse those blue eyes! I couldn't help myself, I got lost in them and I would do anything for him.__

You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Hey-yeah  
Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong

He looked up at me and gave me a sweet yet passionate kiss.

" I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Chad."

I know I shouldn't do this but when we are alone in that room snuggling,kissing and loving eachother nothing seemed to matter anymore. Not Tawni's lecture about how bad he was for me or his cast that hated me and not even those bimbo's he slept with troughout the years because all that mattered right now was him and me, nobody else.

__

Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong


End file.
